


Alone With You Now & Then

by Zinro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Doing Homework Together, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, School Dance, Sleepovers, hinata being oblivious, mentions of bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinro/pseuds/Zinro
Summary: "I- I was looking for a girl, but well.. a-and I haven't really considered men, you know, at all.""Ah, lack of interest?""I don't know, maybe? I just didn't even think about it, and hell, if I had I would probably fall for my best friend.""And why would you fall for him?""Because he's kind and he's smart, probably smarter than I'll ever be, and he's beautiful, almost so pretty it hurts."“And you haven’t fallen for him…”“No?”“...Right.”--------------A long but very sweet fic about Hinata and Tsubaki growing up together. Giving a glimpse of their early teens, later teens, and adulthood, as well as the progress of going from friends to very, very, very close friends, and Hinata *finally* realizing that he's in love so they can be lovers.
Relationships: Hinata/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Preeteens

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest struggle of this fic was deciding if I wanted to type "Tsubaki" or "Subaki".  
> Although Ao3 did drive me insane as I wrote this, not saving my editing at all, so I had to move it from google docs to here, back to docs then back here again. It truly was a infurating. If anyone experienced this not saving edits problem too, I'd love to know why it might happen and how to avoid it in the future, thank you!
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy it all the same!

Tsubaki and Hinata had known each other seemingly forever. They met at the young age of seven and had been inseparable since.

As they grew, they remained just as close in and out of school, practically glued together. The majority of the time, they found themselves playing at Hinata's home, not only because he invited Tsubaki a lot more, but also because he lived a little closer to school so it was easy to stop at the closest place.

Today was one of those days where the boys simply stopped by at Hinata's again, however, they had grown all too much to call it a play date. This time they were hanging out, or rather, doing homework together.

"Math is impossible, like what is this…" 

Hinata groans a complaint, glaring at the task in hopes that an answer will magically appear on the paper. Tsubaki gives a little laugh however, it's far from the first time that math was troubling Hinata. Even today he had asked for help already on 5 out of the 6 tasks that he had done.

"Do you even know basic math?" 

"Of course I do! But this is not basic, Tsubaki!" 

He wasn't having Tsubaki's teasing this time. He genuinely didn't get this.

"Parentheses first, then you do the rest."

"I did, look,"

"No, like this," Tsubaki leans a little closer, so he can point at the numbers with his own while he asks, "What's 5+3?" 

"8,"

"And 8×7?"

"Uh," Hinata counts it on his fingers until he comes to, "56,"

"That's the answer,"

"Oh, thanks!" 

Hinata scribbles the answer down before he forgets it. Math never stuck in his mind for long due to intense disinterest in the subject.

"You do need to get faster at multiplication though."

"I'm perfectly fine at it," 

"2x3"

"6"

"4×5"

"20"

"7×8"

"Uh,"

"You literally counted it before,"

"Oh, 56!" 

Tsubaki nods, confirming that he got it right, "You still need practice on the bigger ones. the multiplication above 5 that is," 

"No, it's just that one, I'm fine otherwise,"

"6x7"

Hinata remains quiet for a moment as he mentally counts it, not wanting to give himself away by counting on his fingers, "49,"

"Wrong and you took too much time," Tsubaki declares, "It's 42, 7×7 is 49," 

Hinata sighs.

"So, I'm going to tutor you in math," 

Hinata sighed deeper, for he knew that when Tsubaki put his mind to something, there was no going back. 

◇

The next few weeks were painful. Mental exhaustion not only from school but from Tsubaki's tormenting and harsh tutoring. Exaggerated, maybe, but Hinata hated it all the same.

"How long are you gonna do this?" 

"Until you can answer it in your sleep within 5 seconds." 

Hinata growled as he fell back into his bed. They had been sitting here and practicing today. Tsubaki working on some other school assignments and sending multiplication questions in Hinata's direction at the same time.

"9×3"

"27. You know, for a best friend, you're merciless." 

Tsubaki stopped his typing mid-sentence and glanced over at Hinata with an unusually stern expression. A sigh escapes him and it softens into one of concern, "I want to help you. I can't stand the thought of you not making it out in the world, especially if it's something I can help with." 

Hinata had not expected something like this. Where was it coming from? Maybe, just maybe, Hinata could learn to accept the harsh tutoring if it worried Tsubaki so, "I'll try to hate it less then, just for you." 

"11×4"

"Excuse me what now?"

Tsubaki doesn't bother suppressing the laugh that slips him. A cute and short-lived laugh that doesn't leave further than his throat, "It was a joke question. You can have a break," 

"Perhaps you aren't completely merciless after all, just almost," 

"Just almost," 

◇

Their friendship is a stable one, for however many small things that Tsubaki may nag about in attempts to help Hinata, he knows they come from the right place and if he asked, Tsubaki did stop, at least for a day or two. Their fallouts were short and rare. All in all, most of their time spent together was friendly teasing or happy chatting, well, Hinata did the talking for both of them while Tsubaki mostly listened or multitasked some project at the same time, only answering more elaborately when Hinata needed help. 

Not only were they a lot together face to face but whenever Hinata was alone and bored he would text Tsubaki, who in turn would usually come over to see him. It didn't really matter if Tsubaki did homework while they hung out to Hinata, after all, that meant he could get help with his own work, and if he didn't feel like doing homework he could always talk to his friend, even if he could swear that Tsubaki didn't always hear him. 

But one day when he texts Tsubaki he gets a new response.

[Mom said no, sorry]

Tsubaki's parents had always allowed it before so what was going on now? 

[Then how about I come over?]

[Hinata, you know I'd love to spend time with you, but my parents don't want that right now. Another time maybe.]

Hinata accepts the defeat and decides to leave Tsubaki be, but he's just so terribly bored. His mom is at work and his dad was out grocery shopping, thereby he was alone in the house too. No one to bother. No one to talk to. 

He manages to pass about fifteen minutes before giving up and messaging Tsubaki again. 

[I’m coming over. Can I sneak into the backdoor?]

[You’re insane.]

Perhaps it was still a no. Or so he thinks until Tsubaki starts to type again, sending him another message.

[But here’s the plan:]

Over the following texts, Tsubaki explains in too much detail where his parents are, where he is, and a possible path for Hinata to take to pass them by undetected and when. He had to wait 10 minutes for Tsubaki’s mother to leave for some errands and then sneak in the backdoor, which Tsubaki would go unlock for him, then Tsubaki would come into the kitchen once Hinata was inside and make something for himself to cover up the noise his father would hear from Hinata walking by and they both would head upstairs. 

It was a risky plan, but thrilling to Hinata. The worst that could happen was Tsubaki’s parents scolding them, right? So it was no big deal. Not to mention that they could leave and hide at Hinata’s place if they truly needed to. 

As Tsubaki had promised, the back door was unlocked and Hinata stepped inside the house. He could hear keyboard typing from the living room among the noises of the TV. Tsubaki's father was working there, so he had to be quiet. He texts Tsubaki, letting him know that he had gotten in and sure enough, there was his friend. 

Tsubaki puts a finger to his lips, signaling Hinata to not make a sound as he starts to make himself two sandwiches.

"Tsubaki, we told you to stay in your room." 

"I know, I'm just getting a sandwich. I'll go back up in a minute." 

His father grunted some type of approval. That was good enough, as long as he didn't check how true it was, their plan would work.

As soon as he's done, he gestures for Hinata to head up the stairs. He does, first walking as quietly as he could, but when Tsubaki stopped him and whispers, "Normally," he adjusts it to a normal pace and step. At least as normal as it could be when it was stiff from the worry of being found out.

He makes it up the stairs and retreats into Tsubaki's bedroom, feeling safe here. Now he anxiously waited for his best friend.

Tsubaki turns up a minute later, quiet as a mouse as he comes inside the room and closes the door. He sits on the bed next to Hinata and gives him a sandwich.

"Why are you on time out in your room?" Hinata asks, accepting one of the sandwiches and takes a bite.

"Nothing major. I failed the biology test, so they told me to remain here and study." 

"You failed on a test?" Hinata was in complete disbelief. Here he thought he would have been the first to know, Tsubaki and he always compared test results, "Wait a sec, you didn't fail that at all, you got like a B." 

"Yeah, but that's not an A," 

"B is not a fail. My grades are rarely above C. By your standard, I'm the failure here." 

"My parents' standard," Tsubaki corrects, "But yeah. Anything below A is a failure to them. Ace grades are the only acceptable ones." 

Hinata shouldn't be as surprised as he was to hear this. No wonder Tsubaki almost always studied one thing or the other. That was an impossibly high standard.

"That's so unfair," Hinata complains and Tsubaki has to hush him instantly for his volume. He continues in a whisper scream, "Is it even humanly possible to ace everything?" 

Tsubaki shrugs, "Clearly they think so." 

"Well, you're still the smartest guy I know, even if you don't know everything. That will not change no matter what your parents say. Okay?" 

A small smile graces Tsubaki's lips and he nods, "Okay." 

◇

They spend their time mostly studying, but this time it's together. Hinata didn't want to get Tsubaki in trouble and he had to learn this too, so why not learn it with the best tutor he knew? 

Towards late afternoon, there's a knock on Tsubaki's door. Dinner. But Tsubaki asks for a plate to be brought up to him, and so his father goes to get him a meal. 

Upon his return, Hinata is quick to hide in the closet so he will go unseen. He waits for Tsubaki to come to open the door once the coast is clear, then steps out again so they can have a meal. They only have one pair of chopsticks to eat with though. As such, Hinata tells Tsubaki to eat first, not expecting Tsubaki to wash them before Hinata could eat too, but he does just that. It may not be a lot of food when one plate is shared by two, but it was enough for now.

Tsubaki brings the plate and all other things downstairs once they have finished eating and then they continue to study until night rolls around. 

It's surprising to Hinata how little attention Tsubaki's parents give to him. All they seemed to do was knock and order him around. This time telling him that it was bedtime, but no hugs or kisses goodnight. It was an order, nothing affectionate about it. It was such a polar opposite of his parents who hugged him near every time they saw him, regularly came to check on him, bringing fruits and snacks after they had been to the at or baked something.

Hinata felt as if he had stumbled upon a whole new reality now that Tsubaki's parents were unaware that they had a guest that heard all they said and did to their son. Like an agent undercover, here to rescue someone in need, that someone being his best friend.

"How do you stand it?"

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asks, scribbling the answer to a math problem.

Hinata watches, waiting for Tsubaki to finish the math task before he puts a hand on Tsubaki's, stopping him from continuing. He wanted his friend's full attention. The message comes through and Tsubaki sets down his pen, allowing Hinata to continue.

"Yes?" 

"Your parents. They are so… cold." 

"Compared to yours, yes, but yours are overly affectionate."

"But it seems awful. Do you like this? I would have felt so lonely and forgotten." 

"I've grown up with it so I don't think much of it." 

"But do you like it?" 

Tsubaki falls silent. Hinata can tell by the lack of denial that he isn't happy with this. 

"Do you like my parents more?" 

"Is it tragic that I do?" 

Hinata shakes his head, "No, I get that. And I hope you know that you are pretty much family by now. So if you want to stay at mine, you're always welcome to."

"Thank you," 

They get ready for bed some hours later, Hinata borrows a pajamas set from Tsubaki and settles for not brushing his teeth tonight. It's strange to not do, but what choice did he have when his toothbrush was still in his own house. 

Crawling into bed, under the covers with Tsubaki, he happily takes in the warmth he finds there. Hinata leans in a little and presses a little peck of a kiss to Tsubaki's forehead. Mimicking exactly what he remembered his mom and dad did for him every night. Ending the gesture with a whisper, "Goodnight." 

It was hard to see in the dark, but Hinata was convinced that he saw a smile on Tsubaki's lips from the gesture. Unknown to him, hidden in the dark, was Tsubaki's cheeks that had set on heat from the embarrassment and overwhelming happiness the kiss had brought to him.

"You didn't have to," Tsubaki says once Hinata has laid down again.

"I wanted to," Hinata says, "Mom says that you have to give love to those you care about, otherwise they don't know how precious they are." 

"You're precious," 

"Wha-? Sh-shut up," Hinata grumbles through his embarrassment. He knows that Tsubaki is teasing, but he doesn't mean bad either. It almost feels good to hear such a compliment, even if it was just teasing rather than the actual compliment. Still, he would rather be cool if awesome over precious.

"Goodnight, Hinata," 

"Goodnight, Tsubaki," 

◇

The next day, they are found out. Tsubaki's mother finds them in the same bed when she comes to wake up her son. Hinata can feel the glares she's shooting him, but she holds back any rude words. Perhaps she was afraid that Hinata would pass them on, which he would. He'd tell his parents for certain.

Hinata is allowed to have breakfast, but then Tsubaki's mother calls Hinata's and demands he be picked up.

It all happens very fast. Hinata's mother shows up, apologizes to Tsubaki's parents and then they both head home. Walking side by side down the street.

"I can walk home on my own,"

"I know, sweetie," his mother assures, "I just wanted to apologize to them in person. Why did you sneak in without their permission?" 

"Because I wanted to see Tsubaki," 

"It couldn't have waited? Just a day?" 

Hinata shrugs, "Maybe, but mom, they are really rude to him." 

His mother is instantly alarmed, "What did they do?" 

And so Hinata tells her of Tsubaki's parents' expectations and punishment for it and how they don't even kiss him goodnight. But most of all how Tsubaki was not happy there.

His mother however nods with a tight smile pressed to her lips, the spark from her eye lost, "Perhaps they just have a tougher love than me and your dad. Not everyone is kissed goodnight." 

"But, ma, you said-" 

"I know, sweetie, I know. Not everyone thinks the way I do," she says, stopping to pull her son in for a hug as they have reached their doorstep, "But I'm glad you like the affection me and your father show you." 

Hinata happily returns to hug. He loved the affection he got from them and truly hoped they would never stop showing it for him. Tsubaki's situation sounded like a nightmare to him.

◇

As it turned out, Tsubaki's parents appeared to want to separate the two friends. They thought Hinata was a distraction, nothing more. Tsubaki did assure that he did not share their point of view as he loved spending time with Hinata. It was the time he treasured the most.

Thus they made a plan to hang out as much as possible. Rebelling against this idea that Tsubaki's parents had kept them apart.

They started to go to Hinata's home every day after school. Tsubaki would turn off his phone so his parents couldn't call nor message him to disturb him as they hung out. Naturally, their strategy was soon found out and the parents would come to pick their son up, sometimes even driving him to and from school to stop Tsubaki from going to Hinata’s and spending the evening there.

Drastic measures had to be taken.

They would take other paths out of school and go hang in different cafes for hours or walk the streets of town just so the parents couldn't find them. It was fun and thrilling to rebel in such a way.

But one day when they came home to Hinata's past curfew, having their first sleepover in some year due to how much they had been separated, something felt off. They had gotten into Hinata's room, sitting on the bed, but Tsubaki's smile soon fell.

"I wish I could live here, with you," Tsubaki said, "I hate being home. It's lonely and cold, but here... it's so welcoming and warm and even your parents seem to care for me much more than my own." 

"That would have been the dream," Hinata agrees with ease, taking Tsubaki's hand in his as if to comfort him, drive the sad thoughts away and remind him that he wasn't alone in this, "Perhaps, once we're old enough, we could move in together? Be roommates." 

"Perhaps so." 

They lay down, sharing the bed that they were getting too big for, and falling asleep, huddled together for safety and warmth.


	2. Teens

Their teen years were approaching them and along with these years came hormones, which made things weird and awkward, voices sounding strange and unfamiliar. Yet it brought them laughter along with the embarrassment. Hinata also found that he grew interested in girls in ways he hadn't before. A part of him still found them gross and annoying, another part wanted to know what it was like to date, have a girlfriend, kiss someone, love someone.

When he told Tsubaki of this, he could confirm that they both were like this. Hinata more curious than Tsubaki, but they could both relate to this feeling. Not only that, but they could catch people checking them out now, much like how they allowed themselves to take a glance at others. Perhaps Hinata was applying these thoughts more to Tsubaki than he should though, as his best friend barely appeared to pay attention to anything that was not involved with studying.

"She's pretty hot," Hinata thinks aloud as they sat in the school cafeteria, enjoying their lunches and a break from the classroom with the uncomfortable chairs. 

"Who?"

"Her! With the long dark hair, in yellow sweater and black jeans,"

"Kagero? You only like her because she's curvy. Do you know anything about her?" 

"Well, no..." Hinata admits, "But you do! You had a project with her."

Tsubaki nods, he did have a group assignment on history with Kagero some week ago. They had written about the French revolution, focusing on the king and queen of France that had ruled before they were executed in the massive bloodbath.

"I can tell you already now that you probably are not her type," 

"Way to kill my hopes, Tsubaki," 

"Or save you from heartbreak. Kagero is a very serious and hardworking woman with a lot of ambition. She prefers working in silence and with short breaks to drink some tea. Your complete opposite." 

"Opposites attract," 

"Or drive each other mad." 

Hinata sighs, "You're no fun at all today." 

"And you're getting a crush on a different girl every week. First week Hana, the next Oboro, then Camilla, and now Kagero. They've rejected and ignored you." 

"Thanks for that reminder." 

When Tsubaki speaks next, he sounds exhausted, "I know I'm being harsh, but you're shooting your shots aimlessly. I think your first approach shouldn't be flirting as you are now, but to get to know them and then see if you're still interested. A lot of people appear one way but they really are someone else beneath."

"Like you," Hinata says with a little laugh. He personally didn't hide his true self, but he knew that Tsubaki did. He was one of the most guarded people Hinata knew, and Hinata's list of friends wasn't a short one, "And if you can open up to me, so can they."

As much as Tsubaki didn't wish to admit that, it was true. He had let Hinata in long ago, not as deeply as Hinata had revealed his colors to Tsubaki, bit if anyone knew who he really was, it was his best friend, "If you plan to go the same way about them as you did with me to make them open up, you'd have to be strictly friends with them for at least 10 years." 

"Aww, man, that's a long time though," 

"You can't choose who you want to settle down with over a week, that won't hold in the long run." 

"I guess," Hinata admits, but leans a little forward with a curious glint in his eye and a mischievous smile on his lips, "But what about you? Do you have anyone have in mind?" 

It's easy to catch the soft pink hue that blooms on Tsubaki's cheeks when Hinata asks this. He must have someone he likes then! Come to think of it though, Hinata had never seen Tsubaki make a move on anyone. Perhaps he was shy when it came to dating? He hadn't mentioned any crush either though, but Tsubaki did keep a lot of small secrets, so this wouldn't be news, as much as Hinata wanted to know all about the secrets Tsubaki kept hidden from him. All he had done was admitting to was finding girls pretty, Hinata had nothing more to go on in this case, so he couldn't help but to be excited!

"Tell me, tell me! I promise I won't tell her..!" he says, pulling his chair even closer.

Tsubaki sighs, "No. It's a hopeless crush and I hope dies with time. Not to mention that I'm not here to date, I'm here to learn." 

"Come on, you're like the hottest guy in class, if not in school, you'll sweep any girl off her feet. You can't give up like that!" 

"Hinata-"

"Not to mention that you can always do both! Dating and studying don't have to cancel out one another." 

"Hinata-" 

"What if she's the one you'll end up settle down with? You can't let her just pass by," 

"Hinata..!" 

He falls instantly silent, Subaki never raised his voice. Perhaps Hinata had pushed it too far.

Tsubaki inhales slowly and then breathes it out. The glare fades and he falls into a concern once more, "I know you're trying to be encouraging and I appreciate you looking out for me, but who I love and when is for me to deal with, alone." 

Hinata nods mutedly. He hadn't recovered from Tsubaki's snap, but he was getting there. It did help that his friend did not seem upset with him.

When Hinata remains silent, Tsubaki elaborates further. Speaking calmly, hoping to ease the situation or perhaps to simply explain himself so this conflict would not happen again, "And if, like you phrased it, my crush is the one, then they can wait for me. I'm not going after anyone that would lose interest over time." 

"I get that," Hinata understands, "You know me, I get excited easily and I'm sorry for pushing it onto you like that." 

"It's alright, truly, as long as you try to not do it again, okay?" 

"Okay," They let the silence heal the conflict as it passes over them. Sitting close, almost leaning on one another to find that comfort they sought. This kind of contact wasn't unusual. Half hugs, holding his friend's hand, or the like was a way Hinata would often comfort Tsubaki after a terrible day when his parents would complain or treat him coldly. Tsubaki too would offer the same things to Hinata after yet another girl rejected his advances or if he had a fall out with another friend. They helped each other like that, being a constant support in each other's life, no matter what happened.

Tsubaki pulls back minutes later and stands from their table, "Let's head to next class. I don't want to be late." 

Hinata nods and gets up too, allowing Tsubaki to guide him, as he had yet to memorize the corridors of the school.

♦

After that school day, Hinata had invited Tsubaki to his home. He did so near every day, so this was hardly anything out of the ordinary. Most of all, Hinata wanted to find out more about Tsubaki's crush, but his questions had been left unanswered or dismissed. This was not a subject Tsubaki had wanted to talk about, perhaps he hadn't been ready to share any details yet, and Hinata could wait until his friend was ready for such. 

Tsubaki stays the night. He doesn't enjoy going back home to his own parents and on Friday nights he had the best excuse of staying over. He didn't need to get home to fetch any school material for the next day, just stay here and spend the whole day with Hinata, playing video games, walking the streets of the town, watching movies, and at one point even baking themselves a cake - one that Tsubaki has to keep far out of Hinata's reach or he might just eat all of the dough before it was baked. It's enjoyable and helps them both forget about all their problems, if only for a day.

The next morning Hinata wakes to the gentle sound of a plastic comb getting stuck in a knot of hair, the sound repeated over and over. Opening one eye, he finds Tsubaki sitting next to him on the bed, the one they had fallen asleep on cuddled up together while watching a movie. Tsubaki was combing out the knots from Hinata's long chocolate brown hair, holding the hair in one hand and combining it with the other.

"Good morning, hope I didn't wake you." 

Hinata shrugs with a smile, Tsubaki had woken him, but he didn't mind either way. Knowing himself, he had probably slept to near noon had tsubaki not woken him up, "Did you wait for long?" 

"Some hour," Tsubaki says, "Do you ever comb your hair," 

"Mm, before and after I shower," 

"Do you ever shower?" 

Hinata pouts at Tsubaki and it draws a laugh, one that's almost pretty enough to make Hinata forgive his friend on the spot. Almost, "Why are you combing my hair anyways?" 

"I was practicing braiding again and it's always easier on someone else, but you had so many knots it was impossible," Tsubaki's cheeks turn a hint pinker when he admits this, as to why it would be embarrassing to admit is beyond Hinata. He couldn't count how many times Tsubaki had used his hair to practice braiding or any hairstyling for that matter by now, but he was certain it had to be over 50 times by now. Why should it be embarrassing to say this 51st time?

Pushing his thoughts aside, Hinata heaves himself up so he can sit on the bed too and crawls a little closer to Tsubaki with his back turned to his friend, "You can practice all you want on my hair." 

He can hear the smile in Tsubaki's voice when he says, "Thank you," 

It takes another couple of minutes of combing out the tangles from Hinata's hair before Tsubaki starts to run his fingers through it, testing if it's finally free of knots. What Hinata doesn't expect is the rush of heat traveling through him from this touch. It's pleasant and exciting, but new and it leaves Hinata strangely happy for reasons he doesn't know. He hadn't felt such a rush of happiness before, but he blames it on the fact that he's still newly awoken. The braiding is pleasant, those soft fingers holding his hair in a steady, but gentle hold as Tsubaki waves it into several braids. He probably looked ridiculous, but only his best friend would see it that so Hinata couldn't care much less on this lazy Saturday morning.

"So how is the mystery crush going? Any progress on that one?" He tries again, perhaps in this comfort and ease Tsubaki would tell him something. Should he not want to, Hinata would drop the subject, no matter the curiosity screaming for answers inside him. 

Tsubaki stops in the middle of the braiding for a second, hesitating, but then continues, but with less enthusiasm than before. It did not seem like the time was right yet. Though, perhaps he was wrong.

"If only it was a mere crush," 

"What do you mean?" 

Tsubaki finishes up the braid and Hinata turns around to face his friend, awaiting an answer, a more elaborate explanation. Again, he sees the hesitation in those red eyes reflected right back at him, Tsubaki averts his gaze in another direction, starting to braid a thin braid of his own red hair, a nervous tick Hinata had spotted in his friend years ago. But finally he speaks, "I've heard that crushes fade, so I looked it up this morning before you woke up since I want my crush to fade, but I'm in far too deep, it won't fade. Probably never will." 

"You're in love?" 

"Hopelessly so," 

"For how long?" 

"I honestly don't know for how long it has been exactly, but I became aware of it years ago," 

"Dude…" Hinata is amazed to hear that and he isn't sure if he should be impressed or concerned. Tsubaki, being in love, for years, and not pursuing it. That sounded like downright torture. Even more surprising to Hinata was that Tsubaki never had mentioned it, had never given a single clue about it either. He truly was good at keeping secrets, a skill Hinata lacked completely.

Tsubaki let out a hollow and short-lived laugh seeing Hinata's expression. It's a sorrowful smile that graces his lips and Hinata could only imagine the pain one would feel in his position. He wanted to offer comfort and there was only one way he knew how to do so. Laying his hand on Tsubaki's, "It's alright, I've accepted that it's one-sided long ago. I'll be alright," Tsubaki says, but turns his hand so he can hold Hinata's.

"What if it isn't? How can you be so sure? Are they already taken?" 

Tsubaki shakes his head, "Single as can be and no success in wooing anyone either-"

"Then go for it!" 

"I can't, he's straight." 

"Oh.. OH." 

Surprised as Hinata is to hear Tsubaki admit anything about his crush, the shock only grew further when told that not only was a guy, but one who wouldn't be into Tsubaki no matter what.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you," Hinata says, but lays his other hand around Tsubaki's too, "But thank you for telling me. I promise it won't change a thing in his I act around you, or well, I might make some gay jokes, nice ones." 

Tsubaki can't help but laugh a little as he shakes his head, "You're unbelievable, but thank you, for taking it well." 

"Of course! I'll always support you, no matter what! And of course other LGBT too, but you're my best friend, you'll always be above everyone else," 

Tsubaki's smile widens a bit. That soft smile and genuine happiness will always look so absolutely lovely on him. Truly it was a miracle that Tsubaki was single. He was so beautiful, how had no one snatched him up yet?

♦

"Sooo," Hinata near whispers as he leans closer to Tsubaki, well aware that he's invading personal space, "Any idea who you will bring as a date to the ball?" 

"Yes, in fact I'm already taken for that night." 

"Who, who, who?"

"Kagero," 

”Wait, but you’re gay..! Why would you be taking a girl?” Tsubaki hushes him with a sharp look. His sexuality was hardly public and clearly he was not about to make Hinata spill his secret to the whole school. But he does continue to explain his reasons for why he chose to bring Kagero to the dance, “Because I don’t want to encourage the rumours more than i already am.” “What rumors?” “The ones about us,” When it still doesn’t click with hinata, Tsubaki specifies in a low voice, “The ones about us being an item.” “Oh, people think that?” “Yes, thus I decided to bring a friend to the dance. One that wasn’t you, so people would talk less about us. I don’t want to drag you down with such a reputation.” “As if I ever cared about what people said! Come on, you know me, I don’t feel a need to defend myself from gay accusations, I’m not that fragile. Just go with me, let them talk, we know what’s true and false,” Hinata grins, "You just care way too much for reputation," 

"Or perhaps you don't care enough." 

"Yeah, yeah, but please, in the future, don’t feel afraid of asking me just because of some silly rumours." 

Tsubaki nods, but Hinata has a feeling that his words had not fully reached his friend all the same. He could only hope to prove his point until the next time they end up in a similar situation.

♦

The night of the ball arrives and with it comes Hinata's miserable realization that every single girl he asked had declined his advances or not replied at all. Perhaps he should have done as Tsubaki had and asked a friend to go with him. Now he had to resort to drastic measures, calling his best friend for help. 

["Hello, Hinata, something the matter? You usually text over call,"] 

["Well, it's urgent!"]

["Go on,"] 

Tsubaki falls silent on the other side of the phone, waiting for Hinata to explain. It was rather embarrassing to ask, especially when he knew that Tsubaki already had a date for tonight, but what options did he have left?

["Will you go with me?"] 

["Where?"] 

["To the ball. I know you have a date and it's the night of the dance, but I don't have anyone and I wanna go, but it's boring to be alone."] 

There’s a moment of silence. Once that’s too long for Hinata’s liking, making him question if their connection on the call had broken, but right before he’s about to ask, Tsubaki speaks again,

["I’m sorry, I can't cancel with Kagero, but I'm certain there's other people who have come alone or friend groups you could hang with. You do have an easy time making friends too, so don't stress so much about it.]” 

["I'm not stressed out-"] 

["Oh really?"] 

["Okay, fine! I am, but just a tiny, tiny bit, alright? When will you go there?"] 

["I'll be there on time for the opening."] 

["Okay, I'll try to be ready in time too."] 

["I'll see you there, Hinata."] 

["Wait, we can't go together..?"] 

["No, I'm picking up Kagero. She lives in a whole other part of town from us."] 

["Oh, well, see you there then,"] 

They hung up shortly after. Hinata did not feel much better after this call. He could only hope Tsubaki was right about there being some friend groups that he could join.

♦

It feels incredibly lonely to arrive at the ball all alone and a part of Hinata screams at him to call Tsubaki and ask if he was there yet, but he doesn't. Surely he should be able to spot his friend in this crowd. After all, very few had long bright red hair, surely that should be visible.

"Looking for someone?" Hinata would have been relieved had he recognized the voice, but he didn't. The weight of an arm on his shoulder leaning on him tells Hinata where the person who has just spoken to him is. It's a guy with an admittedly beautiful voice, but his face is unfamiliar. He is tall, with tanned skin and hair white as fresh snow, and this close up Hinata could also tell that he had bright blue eyes - or rather eye - as the other eye was covered by a black eye patch. 

Just as Hinata realizes that he hadn't answered the question, he's asked another, "So, what's your name, lonely stranger?" 

"Hinata," He introduces himself with a grin because he has just realized that perhaps he won't be so lonely anymore, "And who are you, my friend?" 

"Oh-ho, would you look at that. Someone who doesn't know my face, that's a rare treat," His smirk turns devilish, like a hunter who had caught prey in their trap, "Name's Niles, and I was hoping for a little more than friendship from a rough diamond as yourself." 

"Oh, uh, I'd rather just stick to friends." 

"Very well," Niles says, backing off and taking his arm from Hinata's shoulder, "Let's take a drink and have a seat, shall we? You seem like you'll make for some interesting company even if you're not my ideal target." 

"And what would be the ideal target?" 

"Someone who swings in my favour,"

The two head over to the snack table, Niles pouring himself and Hinata some punch to drink before they head over to one of the tables. 

"I take it you were more interested in taking a pretty woman to the dance since you're uninterested in me? Or perhaps I'm not your type when it comes to men?" 

"I was looking for a girl, yes, and well, I haven't really considered men as an option, you know, at all." 

"Ah, lack of interest?" 

"I don't know, maybe? I just haven't thought about it, and hell, if I had I would probably have fallen for my best friend a long time ago, and well, asked him to the dance too, probably." 

Niles's interest is instantly peaked when he hears this and he leans a little over the table to hear more, "And why would you fall for him?" 

"Because he's kind and he's smart, probably smarter than I'll ever be, and he's beautiful, almost so pretty it hurts." 

“And you haven’t fallen for him..?”

“No?”

“...Right.”

Niles’s smile had fallen as Hinata spoke, looking like he was calculating something. "I knew I had seen you somewhere." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're Mr Perfect's little friend, aren't you?" 

"Mr Perfect?" 

"Tsubaki," Niles defines, "The guy who covers a bad personality with otherworldly beauty in his appearance." 

"He doesn't have a bad personality!" 

"Not around you it seems. You can see past his cover, right?" 

"Of course, I've known him forever so he doesn't hide much from me." 

"How fortunate for you. What I would do to get him in bed and undo that perfect facade, see it shatter and explore every inch of what's underneath," 

The description sends chills down Hinata's spine in disgust. He did not want to imagine Tsubaki with Niles. Not because he thought badly of Niles per se, but something about the image of his best friend in bed with this guy made his insides boil and his stomach turn, almost like he wanted to puke. For a brief second he worries that he's homophobic, but then reminds himself that he couldn't be since he had never reacted this way around Tsubaki, so this was something else entirely.

"But you," Niles's voice brings Hinata out of his thoughts, "You would have a chance of making such a fantasy come true. To be the one with him." 

"I'd never force myself on Tsubaki." 

"I never said you would force it," Niles corrects him, "I'm saying that Tsubaki would likely give you a chance should you ask for it. After all, I've seen the way he looks at you and you confirm that he doesn't have that fake mask around you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're seriously slow at taking a hint," Niles sighs, "He likes you." 

"No, he doesn't. He has a crush," 

"On who?" 

"I don't know! He doesn't tell me." 

"Because it's you." 

Hinata falls silent. He considers this deeply. It's hadn't even crossed his mind that it could be him. Sure Hinata knew the crush was a straight guy, which were two criteria that he himself checked out in, but he was hardly the only one who fit the vague description. The list of who could be a candidate was incredibly long, and yet, now that it had been pointed out to him that it was a possibility, Hinata couldn't help but to wonder if it could be him.

"What do I do? I- It can't be me! But what if it is? Then what? Do I say no? I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to hurt him…" 

"And you're certain you wouldn't say yes?" 

"Well…" Hinata was going to say that he was sure, but truthfully he wasn't so sure anymore, Niles was making him question a lot of things tonight, "..no,"

"The two of you held hands walking to school more than once, I know that, but how did you feel about it?" 

"I was warming Tsubaki's hands," 

"So that's all it was? Cold? And you endured it just to warm him up?" 

"I mean- no… I- It was nice." 

"Go on, I'm not about to judge." 

"He has really soft hands. I like holding them. It's comforting, calming, to know he's right there. And it's like... it's something we do to comfort each other, like a hug, you know?" 

Niles smiles with something akin to warmth and Hinata could have sworn he actually looked friendly at that moment, "So, I presume, based on the fact that you have hugged him before, but have you cuddled too?" 

"Oh, yeah, plenty of times," Hinata grins fondly when he recalls just last week when they were cuddled up, Tsubaki in Hinata's arms while Tsubaki held the snacks in his hands, as they watched a movie together. They had fallen asleep like that, and Tsubaki braiding his hair the morning after. It was a lovely memory. 

"And how do you feel about that? Do to enjoy cuddling with him?" 

"It's basically tradition for us to cuddle while watching a movie," 

"Would you want to hold him close even without the movie around? Linger in the moment with him, talking or watching over him as he sleeps soundly." 

Hinata doesn't have to think about it because yes, he would and he had watched over a sleeping Tsubaki in the past too. It was very common for Tsubaki to fall asleep before him as Hinata was more of a night owl and Tsubaki was very much an early riser.

"Have you kissed him?" 

"On the forehead, yeah," 

"Would you like to kiss him on the lips?" 

Hinata shrugs, for he doesn't know how kissing felt to begin with. He had never landed a girlfriend and thereby never experienced that first kiss.

"Well, close your eyes and imagine, Tsubaki, blushing, looking at you with half-lidded gaze, biting his lip and then glances down on your lips. How about that?" 

Hinata had followed Niles's instructions and closed his eyes, but now finds himself unable to open his eyes for another moment. The fantasy of seeing his best friend like that did something to him. Ache deep in his core for something he couldn't place, a strange hollow eating him alive. Was this a good or bad sign? It felt horrible to long for something like this.

"Do you like that image?" 

"Tsubaki would never look at me like that," Hinata feels too embarrassed to admit that he did enjoy the fantasy Niles had described to him. He was certain the redness on his face gave him away though. 

"He most certainly will not if you keep this up. You have to lead him on, show him that you want to take the next step in the relationship, going from mere friends to lovers." 

Hinata is about to protest again when he spots red. Tsubaki's iconic long hair flowing behind him. Walking next to him, arm in arm is Kagero. 

They look beautiful.

Hinata has never seen Tsubaki dress up to this degree and he looked flawless! The hair braided in two small braids, one on each side of his head going back into a ponytail that shimmered in the dim lights of the ballroom, small yellow flowers pinned around the ponytail and weaved into the braids. The suit enhancing his physique in a very appealing manner, fitting him tight but not overly so. 

Kagero too is dazzling with her dark long hair up in a hairdo with pearls and red flowers. Her dress was a pastel yellow shade, reaching down to her knees. The outfit complete with a pair or black tights and heels. 

Yet for all admiration and all the time Hinata could count together watching women and taking in their beautiful appearance, he could not deny that it was his best friend stealing away his attention. Even amongst all these mesmerizing girls, Hinata couldn't stop staring at the way that red hair flowed behind Tsubaki or how the suit nicely hugged his waist and the slender pant legs. He curses Niles for putting these ideas in his head. 

"He's quite the sight tonight, isn't he?" 

Hinata can only nod in agreement and does so way too eagerly. Everything was going wrong, utterly, and horribly wrong this evening. 

"Wouldn't you like to take him for a spin?" 

"Huh?" 

"Go dance with him. Wouldn't you want that? Being so close, moving together, looking at each other, talking in low voices. Such a sweet yet intimate moment." 

Hinata glances down to where Tsubaki and Kagero dancing together. They are good, following each other with ease, but it looks calculated, yet they both fit into it. They did go on fact rather than feeling so perhaps they were both counting their steps rather than enjoying the flow of the beats and let it all come naturally. No wonder the two got along. 

But Niles is right. He couldn't stop picturing it, himself down there with Tsubaki instead of Kagero. He wants it terribly bad. Leading or following didn't matter, he just wanted to be in his best friend's arms tonight, dancing until dawn.

"What do I do?" 

"I am more than certain he returns your feelings, so shoot your shot," 

Hinata had never flirted with a man before because until now that Niles had so evidently pointed it out, he didn't think he was interested in another man. Maybe he had been into Tsubaki for a long time, maybe that's why he was so happy for their closeness? Maybe that's why he was so comfortable around him? Maybe that's why he was repulsed by the thought of Niles being with Tsubaki because he would be jealous if that happened.

"What do I say?" 

"If I told you that it would be a confession from me, not from you," Niles says, "Tell him how you feel. Whether that's easier in person, by letter or text on the phone or just steal a kiss, that's for you to decide, but you have to express it somehow." 

Hinata nods once more. Niles was right and was actually offering good advice. He had multiple options on how to go about this, but he had to choose one and he couldn't wait endlessly or he might just die from this hollowness in his heart. He doesn't get much more time to think about the subject in question as Tsubaki's and Kagero's dance end and the two begin to glance around. It doesn't take long for Tsubaki to find Hinata and nod to him in greeting. He offers his arm to Kagero and escorts her over to Hinata. 

"It's good to see you decided to come after all," 

Hinata smiles, for he agrees. Even if he hadn't met Niles, just seeing Tsubaki dressed up even more than his usual self was plenty enough reason for him to not stay at home, "Of course, I told you I would,"

"I do believe you could have picked better company though," Tsubaki doesn't bother to hide his dislike for Niles.

"Aww, you don't like my company, Mr Perfect?" Niles evidently isn't hurt at all, merely pretending in a theatrical manner.

Tsubaki decides not to answer and turns to Hinata instead, "Well, I should introduce you," he says, gesturing to Kagero who is still arm in arm with Tsubaki, "Hinata, this is Kagero. Kagero, this is my long time friend, Hinata." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagero smiles politely, but it's genuine - unlike the very practiced smiles Tsubaki holds - and it honestly makes her all the more pretty, yet she still couldn't compare next to Tsubaki.

"Good to meet you too!" 

"We can't linger long though," Tsubaki says and Hinata wants to protest. He couldn't be leaving already! Then again, he didn't like Niles, so perhaps he wished to avoid him, even if that meant not spending time with Hinata.

"How come?" 

"We're going to check up on Kagero's friends too,"

"Oh please, you just want to avoid me," Niles rolls his eyes, "But off you go then, I like watching you leave." 

Tsubaki glares at him but holds back any retort as he starts to escort Kagero away. Perhaps he saw wrong, but Kagero too seemed happy to leave. She might hold the same opinion of Niles as Tsubaki did. Then it didn't appear like it was unusual for people to be less than fond of Niles, so Hinata may be in those few exceptions that genuinely enjoyed Niles's company.

"What did you do to make him dislike you so?" To be fair, Tsubaki didn't like most people even now as they were reaching adulthood, but he at least acted politely to a degree with the majority of them. Hinata hadn't seen his friend be so openly rude to someone in years.

Niles however doesn't answer, just nods to Tsubaki and Kagero leaving, "Give me a moment longer to watch the view," 

With that, Hinata was fairly certain he had already gotten the answer to his question.

♦

As the evening passes, Niles takes his leave to go flirt with some other people. Once he is gone, Hinata decides to find Tsubaki again to spend more time with him, maybe get to know Kagero too.

He finds the two of them sitting with a group of people. They are four all and all.

"Hey, can I join?"

"No, you can't,"

Oh no. Hinata recognized that voice all too well. Hana. He hadn't recognized her at first with her hair up and dressing in a cute floral dress rather than her usual casual outfits of sweaters and jeans. She looked cute in her outfit, not that she didn't normally, but her outfit update didn't change her unfriendly attitude towards Hinata. 

"O-oh no.. please don't be mad…" the friend next to Hana, a young girl with short pink hair pleaded softly, Sakura is Hinata recalls correctly. She held a hand on Hana's arm as if to stop her from getting up and physically remove Hinata from him.

"What's the matter, Hana?" Kagero, who is the only of the girls that kept her composure, but appears to want to solve the matter all the same and searches for the root of the problem right away.

"He owes me an apology!" 

"Geez, I haven't done anything, but I'm sorry," 

The bitter scowl on Hana's face remained, along with the crossed arms no matter the apology from Hinata.

It's then Tsubaki who speaks, "I think I'll take a little walk with Hinata, Kagero you'll call or text me when you wish to be taken home," 

"Very well," 

With this compromise, Tsubaki excuses himself from the group and walks away from them with Hinata by his side. They stop by the snack table to refill their drinks, Hinata having some of the punch while Tsubaki gets sparkling water for himself. They head outside, coming to lean on a fence near the gym with the view of the school's parking lot below them. It's as unromantic as it can be this night without stars and the honk of traffic off in the distance. The only beautiful view tonight was that of Tsubaki, but it was bittersweet for he didn't look very happy anymore. Hinata had taken that from him.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologizes, his gaze looking over the parking lot, instantly drawn to the car he knew belonged to Tsubaki's father. The polished black BMW. The car Tsubaki had driven Kagero to the dance in, not Hinata. He felt petty for envying something so small, but he did. He truly wasn't sure if he should thank Niles for making him realize truly how he felt for Tsubaki or if he should be mad at him for it, all this realization had done was brought him and Tsubaki pain. The ignorance he once had was a blessing in disguise. 

"What for?" 

"Ruining your date and your evening, and you know… forcing you to look after me, ...again." 

Hinata's gaze instantly flickers to his hand where he feels Tsubaki lay his own. He's freezing cold, always is, but the affectionate touch speaks volumes in its comfort no matter the chilly temperature. Relieving Hinata of the worries he collected from tonight, washing away the aches in his chest, if only momentarily. For only a couple of seconds, he dares to believe that Niles had been right about both of them. Tsubaki never did go out of his way to protect and care for anyone, but Hinata, it had always been that way. He knew he held a spot in Tsubaki's heart, but was it truly the spot Niles thought it was? 

"It's alright-"

"I love you-" 

They speak at the same time. Exact words hard to distinguish from one another, but he said it. Caught in the moment he had blurted out his feelings without further thinking. Rolled off his tongue before he knew what happened. He knew Tsubaki had heard at least part of it as he turned bright red, much like Hinata had. Staring at one another with wide eyes, lost for words all words.

Out of all places and times to confess, Hinata truly picked the worst one.

"What..?" 

"N-nothing! I didn't say a thing! Nothing at all!" 

Tsubaki laughs at him and Hinata can feel how his heart skips around in his chest, all too aware now of how the simple things Tsubaki did affect him now. Gods, he had probably been in love with his best friend for a long time, yet he hadn't realized it until someone else tried to hit on him and then explained to Hinata how he felt. It was pathetic in a way, or perhaps comical.

"You're still the most terrible liar I know." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not exactly trying to get better either." 

"Good, because I like your honesty a lot." 

"Heh, thanks," Hinata says, feeling a bit happier than he perhaps should about this. It was just a friendly compliment yet it made Hinata all warm inside with pride.

He's about to continue when he's interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Tsubaki swiftly pulls out the device from his jacket pocket, looks at the screen, and asks Hinata to wait a moment. Judging by the conversation, Hinata understands that it's Kagero and she wishes to head home. The party was coming to a halt so it was only natural to call it an evening.

"Do you want a ride home too?" 

"If you don't mind," Hinata agrees to it. He hadn't come by car, but a warm car to drive him home sounded lovely compared to walking alone this cold night.

♦

It is quite the detour to drive by Kagero's house and by the time Tsubaki pulls up by Hinata's home, he is already half-asleep, still, Hinata doesn't get out of the car. 

"Come on, drive to yours, I can walk from there," Hinata insists instead. He could manage that short walk, drowsy or fully awake.

"And leave you to fall asleep on the streets? Not a chance." 

"I'm not that badly off." 

Tsubaki sighs, "At least let me walk you home." 

"I'd never say no to that offer." 

Thus they drive to Tsubaki's home, park the car, and then start to walk to Hinata's. For a moment, Hinata considers if he perhaps shouldn't due to how his mind has been racing this evening, but he had already admitted his feelings to Tsubaki, whether he had heard it or not, so why should he hesitate now? With this new resolve, he reaches out and takes Tsubaki's hand in his, a touch that is met with a little squeeze on his own hand from Tsubaki. A touch that brings him a bubbly, loving feeling.

They walk in comfortable silence. Enjoying the shared warmth of their linked hands in the cool winter's eve. Hinata's parents are asleep when they arrive. The house mostly dark aside from the lamp outside the door to guide their steps to the porch. 

But Tsubaki stops Hinata before he can open the front door, "I should head home," 

But Hinata doesn't let go of Tsubaki's hand when he tries to leave, rather pulls him right back, close to Hinata's side. He then reaches out to take Tsubaki's other hand as well, gracing his thumb over the cold knuckles.

"Hinata," 

"I don't want you to go." 

"But-" 

"Please, Tsubaki," 

When Hinata meets Tsubaki's gaze, he finds hesitance and protests, but they never leave his mouth. Instead he lets them pass with an exhale and nods, giving into Hinata's plea.

"Alright, but you'll bear whatever consequences I get from my parents when I go home again." 

"You don't have to go home again," 

"What are you suggesting?" 

Hinata flushes for he too just realized what he's offering and he tries to cover it up with the best excuse is can find, "W-well, you know we talked about being roommates when we were small so I was thinking, you know, you could stay here until we find someplace?" 

"That's the most stupid plan you've suggested-" 

Hinata's hopes falters-

"-And I can't wait to be part of it." 

Hinata laughs, "You really know how to make me feel a hundred things in two seconds." 

"Apologies," Tsubaki says, but he's a little too proud over his mean joke to truly mean it, "I will need to go get my things though." 

"Tomorrow," 

They both agree to this plan and enter the house. Trying to be silent as they don't want to wake the parents. Managing to get up to Hinata's room without any incident. Hinata sits on his bed and pats a spot for Tsubaki to join him, which he does. He takes Tsubaki's hand once more, stroking his thumb over the backside of the hand, focusing only on this as he considered how to ask the question on his mind. He was scared he realizes because Tsubaki hadn't given him a clear sign that he would feel the same as Hinata did. Then he hadn't been rejected either, so of course, there could be a chance of success.

"You're unusually quiet," 

"Did you hear what I said earlier? You know, outside the gym?" Hinata almost panicked to say the words as soon as Tsubaki spoke. He might as well hear a rejection now, right? He didn't know how to confess subtly or at all for that matter.

"I have a guess, but I could have misheard," 

"And if you heard right, what would you say?" 

"I'd tell you that it took you a long ass time to figure it out," 

Hinata laughs a little, letting some of his nerves wash away with this, "Yeah, sorry-" 

"And then I'd ask you to kiss me." 

Hinata's eyes shoot up wide, had he heard that right? He did. He could tell by the redness of Tsubaki's cheeks, his own cheeks feeling like they were burning up too. 

"You- You like me too?" 

"Love you," Tsubaki corrects him and Hinata grins so wide it almost hurts. He's relieved beyond words as his heart skips out of his chest, "Well?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm still waiting for my kiss." 

"Oh!" 

Hinata says, a little laugh slipping from him as he scoots closer until he's pressed against Tsubaki's side. His hand coming up to Tsubaki's shoulder, using the other for support on Tsubaki's leg then leans forward. It's not the best position, but nothing could ruin this moment to Hinata as he puts his lips on Tsubaki's in the most feather light of kisses, barely touching him. The warmth of it sends an electric buzz through his whole being, washing away his nerves and leaving only that blissful buzz of excitement. 

But Tsubaki soon pulls away to say, "You're bad at this." 

"Heh, sorry,” Tsubaki, caresses Hinata’s cheek for a moment, looking at him with half-lidded eyes still blushing and smiling softly. But it strikes a chord with Hinata and he can’t help but giggle when he realizes this. “What’s so funny?” “Just, well, Niles helped me realize some type of gay awakening and in it, he asked me to imagine you looking exactly like that,” Hinata explains, “And I told him in turn that you’d never look at me like that, but I have been proven wrong.” “I never thought I’d ever be given a reason to thank Niles of all people, but it seems tonight is a night making all impossibilities possible,” “Yeah,” Hinata says, laying both his hands on Tsubaki’s cheeks and leans in again, “A magical night.” Tsubaki’s only answer is to meet Hinata’s lips with his own once more, enjoying this magical evening that neither of them had ever truly believed could come true, but oh were they glad it did come true.

Finally, they had each other, after ten long years of obliviousness and pining. And they would be sure never to let anything separate them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make this work way longer originally, but it simply didn't make sense after all the edits and back and forward writing I did. I think I cut out almost half of everything I wrote, but I am happy with this end result, short as it may be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> I have an urge to add a third chapter with marriage and kids, but perhaps that will be another fic entirely


End file.
